


Like Snow, Like Static

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Solar's 007 Fest 2019 [25]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest, M/M, POV Second Person, Paranoia, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: Your feet are cold.(You’re not wearing shoes.)Irrelevant. You can’t go back in the house. You stay outside. You pace.It’s snowing.What were you thinking about?





	Like Snow, Like Static

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25! Fill for "Delusion" on the [Angst Prompt Table](https://mi6cafe.wordpress.com/007-fest/007-fest-2019-prompt-tables/). This is entirely unresearched and I recognize it's unrealistic for a number of reasons, etc. but I just wanted to make angst. So here is angst
> 
> As ever, feel free to clue me into any typos. I need it

Your feet are cold.

(You’re not wearing shoes.)

Irrelevant. You can’t go back in the house. You stay outside. You pace.

It’s snowing.

What were you thinking about?

Cold feet. Snow. Can’t go inside where it’s warm.

(Where’s James?)

Right.

The house isn’t secure.

You need to find a way of making it secure. Or you need a new secure location.

(It was too hard to think inside, you came out here to clear your head.)

You came out here to get away from the bugs.

That’s a funny thought: bugs in January. It’s snowing.

What were you _fucking_ supposed to be _thinking about?_

(Where _is_ James? He would know what to do. _You’re_ supposed to know what to do.)

It’s so hard to think with all this fucking noise in your head. If you just had something to focus on–

“Q?”

You whirl around. You slip a little in the snow.

(It’s snowing?)

How many people who know you by that name know to find you here? Who would know? Who would– “James!”

(James, back from a mission in… in…?)

James is home. Safe. He comes out into the back garden, reaches for you. You let him. James is safe.

“Christ, you’re freezing,” James hisses, pulling you closer to him. “How long have you been out here?”

(A while. Maybe an hour? Maybe two? You’re not sure, time has sort of been slurring together.)

“Irrelevant,” you tell James. You let him hold you. You hold him back. You had something important to tell him, but what–

“Q, where are your shoes?” James asks.

Inside the house. Inside where– “James,” you lean up to murmur in his ear, so no one else can hear you, “the house has been compromised.”

James doesn’t outwardly react, but you don’t expect him to; he’s a professional.

“Explain,” James commands softly.

You struggle for a moment with the details. It’s snowing. It’s hard to think.

(It’s just hard to think inside the house.)

“Bugs,” you say eventually; that much you’re sure of. “Something might be messing with the electronics; I can’t seem to make anything work right. Can’t trust that the food hasn’t been tampered with, so I’ve been avoiding it. We can go to a more secure location as soon as… as soon as I remember.”

You know it doesn’t sound convincing, but you know it’s true.

(You don’t remember _why._ You’re not sure why you’re sure anymore. You’re cold.)

You know James will believe you, though.

He pulls back to look at you. He looks very serious. “Understood. We’ll get to the bottom of this, but I need you to tell me first: have you been taking your medication while I was away?”

What?

(You ran out and didn’t have time to get more. That was… you don’t remember when. You usually break time up by periods of sleep, but you haven’t been sleeping, really.)

“No. James,” you shake your head, continue urgently, “it turns out you double-oh’s have been right to spurn medical. Someone’s gotten to them.”

James’ brows go up.

“As soon as the drugs were out of my system, I could see. I could see _everything._ It was so clear.” It’s _so_ clear to you now. “I just need to get somewhere secure, then I can bring it all down around their ears.”

James nods. “Does anyone else know?”

“No.”

(You’d been feeling off; you took some vacation days. At least, you think you did that.)

“I thought it best to keep to myself until I knew who was involved. I haven’t been to the office,” you say.

“Alright.” James is grave, taking things seriously like you knew he would, like you need him to. “Let’s get you some shoes, and we’ll go somewhere safe. Then you can get some sleep.”

You snort. “I don’t need to sleep, James, I need to get these bastards.”

(When _did_ you last sleep?)

“Just a little while,” James says. “I need you at your best.”

“I _can’t_ sleep. They’re _watching,”_ you hiss. Doesn’t he understand?

“Safe, remember? The only one who will be watching is me,” James promises.

You hesitate. It’s possible a nap could do you some good. As long as James is there.

(You’re so tired. God, you’re so tired of being alert.)

“For a little while,” you allow. “And then we’ll get to work.”

James nods, and for one moment looks very, very… sad.

It must be difficult to have come home from a mission only to learn his home has been compromised. You take his hands and try to squeeze, but your fingers are too cold, clumsy.

It’s still snowing.

You smile at him instead. “We’ll get this sorted,” you promise.

He nods, and the look is gone.

(Maybe it’s not the house, but you can’t quite think… you can’t quite think.)

“We’ll figure this out,” James agrees.

You trust him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186548657048/like-snow-like-static-james-bond-00q-day), where the Fest is on its last seven days!


End file.
